Passage à l'ennemi
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi est envoyé en mission et se retrouve prisonnier des descendants de noés.
1. Chapitre 1

C'est encore moi ! Je change (temporairement) de registre, voici du Lucky.

Sinon, pas de persos sortis de mon imagination... donc j'emprunte ceux d'Hoshino ^^

Cette fic n'est composée que de 6 chapitres... (nette différence avec l'autre, mais bon) j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

C'est jour ordinaire à la congrégation, Komui décide d'envoyé Bookman Jr en mission, seul.

Le rouquin partit tôt prendre son train. Le traqueur attendait dans le couloir du train

Lavi entra dans la cabine en invitant le traqueur.

Traqueur (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^

Ils arrivent dans une ville grouillant d'akumas.

Lavi sort son maillet et active son innocence.

Des akuma de niveau 1 l'attaquent.

Lavi (les détruit)

Un niveau 2 arrive.

Akuma : un exorciste ! x)

Lavi : " (Le frappe avec son innocence)

Akuma : aïe !

D'autres arrivent en renfort.

Lavi : ... Et merde...

Ils l'attaquent avec hargne.

Lavi se défend comme il peut mais il est projeté sur des barbelés, une barre en fer le transperce.

Les akumas s'apprêtent à le tuer.

? : * arrêtez *

Akumas : un ordre d'un noé.

Lavi : ... Hh... (agonise)

Tyki (derrière lui) : ça doit faire mal. X)

Lavi : ... (crie de rage, essaye de le frapper)

Tyki (rit, disparait dans le sol, ressort derrière lui, prend son innocence)

Lavi : rend-la moi !

Tyki : comme si j'allais le faire.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (ordonne aux akumas de l'amener au manoir des noé)

Lavi perd pas mal de sang et tombe dans les pommes.

Tyki (le soigne, bande sa jambe, l'installe dans une chambre)

Lavi : Zzz...

Tyki (attend dans un coin de la chambre) [Lavi est en caleçon x)]

Lavi : hm... =.=

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (se frotte les yeux)

Tyki : bien dormi, exorciste ?

Lavi (sursaute et le regarde)

Tyki (a le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : où je suis ?

Tyki : dans le manoir du Comte.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (vient près de lui)

Lavi (recule)

Tyki : vu l'état de ta jambe, tu ne pourras t'enfuir.

Lavi : relâche-moi...

Tyki : pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Lavi : parce que.

Tyki : une raison ?

Lavi : tu as déjà pris mon innocence.

Tyki : hm... Et ?

Lavi : ... J'ai rien d'autre à donner.

Tyki (caresse son menton) : si...

Lavi (mord son doigt)

Tyki (le gifle)

Lavi : ghm...

Tyki : ça ne sert à rien de résister.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse sa tête) : tu vas être sage d'accord ?

Lavi : hm...

Tyki (sourit) c'est bien... Rallonge-toi.

Lavi (s'allonge)

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : je reviens. (sort)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (revient plus tard, un akuma portant un plateau le suit)

Lavi (somnole)

L'akuma dépose le repas et sort

Lavi (se redresse)

Tyki : mange.

Lavi (ne se fait pas prier)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres)

Tyki : bon, maintenant, tu vas prendre un bain.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (le porte à la salle d'eau, coule le bain)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki (arrête l'eau, lui retire son caleçon)

Lavi : hey !

Tyki : tu veux te laver avec tes sous-vêtements ? u_u

Lavi : Je veux me laver seul.

Tyki : tu ne peux même pas marcher. u_u

Lavi : ... #

Tyki (le fait entrer dans le bain)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Tyki (prend un gant de toilette, lave son visage)

Lavi :

Tyki (lave ensuite son dos, son torse, et descend plus bas)

Lavi : Je peux faire cette partie là.

Tyki : Silence. (arrive à son entrejambe)

Lavi (se raidit)

Tyki (s'attarde à cet endroit)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Tyki (sourit, lâche le gant, le caresse)

Lavi : Hha... Non... Hharrête...

Tyki : chut... (continue)

Lavi : ... (rejette la tête en arrière, gémit longuement)

Tyki (accélère)

Lavi (se cambre et jouit dans un petit cri)

Tyki (sourire en coin, poursuit le lavage)

Lavi (baisse la tête, honteux)

Tyki (termine, l'aide à sortir, le sèche)

Lavi : -/-

Tyki (lui donne un caleçon propre (un des siens xD) et le lui met)

Lavi : il est trop grand...

Tyki : c'est ça ou rien. x)

Lavi : Bon ok, j'ai rien dit.

Tyki (le ramène à son lit)

Lavi (s'assoit)

Tyki : tu veux quelque chose ?

Lavi : partir.

Tyki : à part ça.

Lavi (bâille)

Tyki (l'allonge)

Lavi (le regarde, méfiant)

Tyki : dors.

Lavi (lui tourne le dos comme il peut et ferme les yeux)

Tyki : si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

Lavi : 'manquerais plus que ça...

Tyki (ébouriffe ses cheveux et sort)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures et s'endort)

Les noé dinent en famille.

Lavi (dodote)

Ils vont se coucher.

Lavi : Zzz...

Le lendemain.

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Tyki (entre dans la chambre, cigarette à la bouche)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Tyki (attend qu'il se réveille)

Lavi (ouvre doucement les yeux plus tard)

Tyki (lit le journal)

Lavi (cherche une issue de secours)

Tyki (lit toujours, n'a pas vu qu'il était réveillé)

Lavi (se redresse)

Tyki (baisse son journal) : enfin réveillé.

Lavi (grogne)

Tyki : tu n'es pas très matinal.

Lavi (se recouche)

Tyki (vient près de lui) : ça va ?

Lavi : comment je pourrais aller ?

Tyki (met une main sur son front) : tu as un peu de fièvre...

Lavi : et alors ?

Tyki : Alors, il faut te soigner u_u (va chercher de l'eau froide et une serviette, l'humidifie, et la met sur son front)

Lavi : Tss

Tyki : ça ne te plait pas d'être chouchouter ?

Lavi : Par un noé ? Pas vraiment.

Tyki : x) ... (fait disparaitre ses stigmates et sa peau devient blanche) : c'est mieux ?

Lavi : Ouais.

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : souris un peu.

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki (attrape son menton)

Lavi (dégage son visage)

Tyki : laisse-toi faire.

Lavi : -'

Tyki (caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts) [si Lavi essai de le mordre, il passe à travers]

Lavi (boude)

Tyki (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi : O.O Nan mais ça va pas !

Tyki : x) si, ça va très bien, merci.

Lavi (se cache avec la couette)

Tyki (rit)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (retire la couette de son visage)

Lavi (la remet)

Tyki (caresse son torse par dessus la couette)

Lavi : Arrête...

Tyki : pourquoi ? tu n'aime pas ?

Lavi : Non pas du tout.

Tyki : pff... Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même.

Lavi : et si je le fais ?

Tyki : tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu ne peux pas dire que je m'occupe mal de toi.

Lavi : On est à la limite du viol donc, je peux me plaindre. u_u

Tyki : ce n'est pas du viol u_u

Lavi : si c'en est.

Tyki : non... ça s'en est. (va au dessus de lui, vole des lèvres)

Lavi : O.O (se débat)

Tyki (lèche ses lèvres, puis s'écarte, le regarde)

Lavi : je parlais de ce qui s'est passé hier dans la salle de bain. /

Tyki : Je ne faisais que te laver. x)

Lavi : c'est pareil !

Tyki : si tu veux rester sale, dis-le.

Lavi : je peux très bien me laver seul.

Tyki : Et aller dans la salle de bain seul ?

Lavi : aussi u_u

Tyki : et bien prouve-le. Debout.

Lavi (se lève, ne tenant que sur une jambe)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (titube vers la salle de bain mais s'écroule)

Tyki (vient près de lui) : tu vois que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller.

Lavi (rampe)

Tyki : n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide.

Lavi : Grrbmm...

Tyki : pardon ?

Lavi : tu peux toujours rêver

Tyki : Hm. (le regarde toujours)

Lavi (se redresse un peu, ouvre la porte de la salle de bain)

Tyki (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Lavi (arrive enfin à entrer dans la salle de bain, gémit faiblement)

Tyki : aurais-tu une fierté démesurée ?

Lavi : Pff

Tyki : tu vas réussir à te laver, ou tu demande de l'aide ?

Lavi : Non, laisse-moi.

Tyki : tss

Lavi (ferme la porte de la salle de bain)

Tyki (attend, écoute à la porte)

On peut entendre plusieurs fois ses gémissements.

Tyki (passe à travers la porte, le regarde)

Lavi (se lave comme il peut)

Tyki : un coup de main ?

Lavi : Hh... Dégage ! Sale pervers !

Tyki : Allons, allons, je veux t'aider, rien de plus.

Lavi : J'ai. Pas. Besoin. D'aide.

Tyki : comment va ta jambe ?

Lavi (regarde sa jambe qui saigne pas mal)

Tyki (soupire, vient près de lui) : Allonge-toi. (prend de nouveaux bandages, et de quoi désinfecter)

Lavi : Hors de question, va-t-en.

Tyki : Voilà le deal. Je t'aide jusqu'à ce que ta jambe soit guérie et ensuite tu te débrouille tout seul, ok ?

Lavi : ... ok...

Tyki : Donc, allonge-toi.

Lavi (lui obéit)

Tyki (le soigne consciencieusement, sans tenir compte de sa nudité)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Tyki (l'aide ensuite à finir de se laver, et le ramène sur le lit)

Lavi (s'affale sur le lit en soupirant)

Tyki : tu es une vraie tête de mule.

Lavi : Muf

Tyki : Aller, repose-toi, je vais te chercher ton déjeuner.

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki (sort et revient avec un repas)

Lavi (mange goulument)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (finit son repas)

Tyki (donne l'assiette à un akuma qui la rapporte pour la vaisselle)

Lavi : …

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

* * *

Tyki : ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Lavi : pour aller où ? *.*

Tyki : dans les jardins.

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : ça te fera prendre l'air.

Lavi : Hm.

Tyki : alors ?

Lavi : Mouais.

Tyki (sort chercher un fauteuil roulant, l'aide à aller dessus)

Lavi : super -

Tyki : tu ne peux encore marcher.

Lavi : ouais, ouais…

Tyki (l'emmène dehors)

Lavi (inspire doucement)

Tyki (l'amène à l'ombre d'un saule)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi : u_u

Tyki : cet emplacement ne te plait pas ?

Lavi : j'ai pas dit ça.

Tyki : non, tu dis rien -

Lavi : oui ^^

Tyki (s'assoit sut un banc)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki : tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : hm

Lavi : … et toi ?

Tyki : Je sais pas...

Lavi : bon. u_u

Tyki (prend sa main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (croise son regard)

Lavi : t'es bizarre...

Tyki : ah bon ?

Lavi : oui. u_u

Tyki : et pourquoi ?

Lavi : un autre noé m'aurait tué dés le début.

Tyki : Les autres noés sont d'accord pour te garder en vie.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce que sans ton innocence, tu n'es pas une menace.

Lavi : je suis inutile quoi. -"

Tyki : tu pourrais nous donner des informations sur les exorcistes.

Lavi : je suis avant tout un bookman.

Tyki : justement, tu peux nous être utile.

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur la Congrégation ?

Lavi : rien.

Tyki : aller.

Lavi : et tout, il y a tellement de chose à dire.

Tyki : vous avez combien d'innocence en votre possession ?

Lavi : personne n'a le droit de savoir. u_u

Tyki : Ils ne sauront pas que tu nous l'as dit.

Lavi : nan mais même moi je sais pas.

Tyki : Pourtant tu es bookman... enfin bref... les points faibles des autres exorcistes ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que je gagne à vous dire ça ?

Tyki : tu auras plus de chance de rester en vie.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Alors ?

Lavi : ché pas...

Tyki : un point faible du petit tricheur ?

Lavi : euh... (réfléchit) ... ses amis ?

Tyki : mais encore ?

Lavi : c'est tout.

Tyki : et le type avec le couteau de cuisine ?

Lavi : Qui ?

Tyki : le brun avec le sabre.

Lavi : ah Yû 3

Tyki : è.é ses points faibles ?

Lavi : aucun il est parfait (l)

Tyki : #

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : ... le mec qui ressemble à un vampire.

Lavi : il boit le sang d'akuma alors s'il n'y en a pas...

Tyki : la fille avec les couettes ?

Lavi : elle est peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, le cœur.

Tyki : hm... intéressant...

Lavi : u_u

Tyki : et les autres exorcistes ?

Lavi : ils meurent tous facilement.

Tyki : hm.

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki (se lève, pousse le fauteuil roulant)

Lavi : où on va ?

Tyki ; on se promène.

Lavi : ah

Ils font le tour des jardins.

Lavi (regarde autour de lui)

Road : Tyki ! 8D

Lavi : O.O

Road (saute sur Tyki) : salut, bookman

Lavi : Hn

Road (sautille autour d'eux) : vous faites quoi ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki : On fait un tour.

Road : ^^ Tu sais où est Lero ?

Lavi (regarde Road)

Tyki : surement avec le Comte.

Road : d'accord, à tout à l'heure (leur fait un signe de la main et s'en va)

Lavi : u_u trop d'énergie dans un être si petit.

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Tyki (lui sourit et reprend la marche)

Lavi : pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Tyki : j'ai pas le droit ?

Lavi : u_u"" j'ai pas dit ça.

Tyki : hm. (le ramène à la chambre)

Lavi (se couche)

Tyki (le recouvre correctement de la couverture)

Lavi (sourit discrètement)

Tyki (caresse son front) : à plus tard.

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (sort)

Lavi (se repose)

Les noé mangent, Tyki leur dit ce que Lavi a dévoilé comme points faibles.

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (le rejoint après le dîner)

Lavi : Zzz

Tyki (se couche près de lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre cette nouvelle source de chaleur)

Tyki (sourit, caresse son dos)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Tyki (s'endort aussi)

La nuit se passe.

Tyki : Zzz

Lavi (se réveille)

Tyki (dort)

Lavi : O.O

Tyki (se colle à lui) : Zzz...

Lavi : ... euh... Tyki...

Tyki : hm... Zzz...

Lavi (le secoue)

Tyki : hm... (ouvre un œil)

Lavi (le pousse) : me colle pas, sale noé

Tyki : =.=#

Lavi : u_u

Tyki : hmm... t'es chiant, je dormais bien.

Lavi : m'en fiche.

Tyki : pff... (se lève)

Lavi : en plus j'ai faim. u_u

Tyki : et ?

Lavi : bon ok, laisse-moi mourir de faim u_u"

Un akuma apporte le petit dej

Lavi : Oui~ ^^

Tyki (pique un croissant sur le plateau)

Lavi (mord dedans)

Tyki : hey.

Lavi (lève des yeux innocents vers lui)

Tyki : ... * adorable... *

Lavi (s'écarte, un morceau de croissant dans la bouche)

Tyki (lui donne le croissant)

Lavi (sourit et le mange)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (prend son petit déj et tend un croissant à Tyki)

Tyki : merci.

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (surpris, le regarde)

Tyki : ^^ (mange son croissant)

Lavi : -' (finit de manger, se lèche les lèvres)

Tyki : tu veux prendre une douche.

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki (le porte à la salle de bain)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Tyki (le lave, change son bandage)

Lavi : ... merci...

Tyki : de rien. (le ramène à son lit)

Lavi (s'allonge lentement)

Tyki (le regarde [tendrement])

Lavi (a fermé les yeux)

Tyki (le couve du regard)

Lavi (au bout d'un moment) : ... m'ennuie~

Tyki : et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : lire *_*

Tyki : Hm. je reviens. (va à la bibliothèque, ramène plusieurs livres)

Lavi : merci (prend les bouquins et ouvre le premier)

Tyki (s'assoit dans un fauteuil, le regarde)

Lavi (est concentré dans sa lecture)

Tyki (après quelques minutes, le laisse seul)

Lavi (lit toujours)

Tyki (va rejoindre ses amis à la mine, y reste toute la journée)

Lavi (lit tout les livres)

Tyki (ne rentre pas le soir)

Road (entre dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (ferme le dernier bouquin, la regarde)

Road : Tu as lu tout ça ?

Lavi : ouais.

Road : ouah... tu fais mes devoirs ? *.*

Lavi : Hors de question.

Road : T^T

Lavi : x)

Road : siteupléééé

Lavi : Non, non

Road: je vais le dire à Tyki ! TwT

Lavi : gamine. u_u

Road : c'est pas vrai !

Lavi : si c'est vrai.

Road : non !

Lavi : si.

Road : # (l'emmène dans ses "rêves")

Lavi : O.O

Road : Si tu veux sortir, promets-moi de faire mes devoirs.

Lavi : Non, je ne les ferais pas même sous la torture.

Road : Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Lavi : Parce que c'est pas à moi de les faire mais à toi si tu veux progresser !

Road : bah tu m'aide alors. U.U

Lavi : Non.

Road : maieuh !

Lavi : u_u

Road (fait apparaitre plein d'akuma)

Lavi : O.O

Road : Tu fais mes devoirs ?~

Lavi : Non, non et non !

Road (lance les akuma à l'attaque)

Lavi (recule)

Les akuma le touche, la douleur est fictive, mais bien présente.

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Road (sourit sadiquement)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Road : encore ?

Lavi (gémit faiblement le prénom de Tyki)

Road : Il n'est pas là~

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Road : tu fais mes devoirs ? x)

Lavi : ...

Road (lance une autre attaque d'akuma)

Lavi (crie)

Road : alors ?

Lavi : Laisse-moi !

Road : non.

Lavi : ... (pleure)

Road : pff... (fait disparaitre les rêves, ils sont de retour dans la chambre)

Lavi (se roule en boule sur le lit, cache son visage)

Road (lui donne son cahier d'histoire) : au boulot ^o^

Lavi : ...

Road : Aller !

Lavi : Pitié laisse-moi...

Road : Fais mes devoirs !

Lavi : ...

Tyki (entre) : je suis ren... tré... Road, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Lavi (recache son visage)

Tyki : Road.

Road : il ne veut pas faire mes devoirs.

Tyki : sors

Lavi : ...

Road (sort en boudant)

Lavi (ose un petit regard vers Tyki)

Tyki (vient près de lui) : ça va ?

Lavi (cache rapidement son visage inondé de larme)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (s'endort de fatigue)

Tyki (le garde dans ses bras)

Lavi (dort, crispé)

Tyki (l'allonge)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

vous la voulize ? La suite est là~~

* * *

Lavi (ouvre les yeux plus tard)

Tyki (l'a toujours contre lui)

Lavi (referme les yeux et soupire de soulagement)

Tyki : ça va mieux ?

Lavi (fait timidement oui de la tête)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi : merci...

Tyki (le porte à la salle de bain, lui coule un bain)

Lavi (reste contre lui)

Tyki (le déshabille, le met dans l'eau)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (tient sa main)

Lavi (la serre doucement)

Tyki : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lavi : ... non c'est bon...

Tyki : hm...

Lavi (resserre un peu l'étreinte de sa main)

Tyki (caresse sa joue de son autre main)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire)

Tyki (ravi de le voir sourire, sourit encore plus)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Tyki (lâche sa main, le lave)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Tyki (finit, le sèche)

Lavi (se tient à lui)

Tyki (le ramène au lit, se couche à côté de lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre son torse)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi : ... euh... T-Tyki ?

Tyki : oui ?

Lavi : ... J-je... je... j'ai faim... (rougit)

Tyki (sourit) : Ok, bouge pas je reviens. (se lève)

Lavi (se pelotonne dans les couvertures)

Tyki (va lui cherche un bon petit repas et revient)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (lui sourit, s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (se redresse)

Tyki (le fait manger) [(l)]

Lavi (sourit, rit parfois)

Tyki (sourit aussi, embrasse sa joue à la fin du repas)

Lavi : Merci ^^

Tyki : ^^ (va ramener le plateau et se recouche près de Lavi)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Tyki (le câline)

Lavi (se laisse aller dans ses bras)

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (colle leurs fronts)

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux)

Tyki (pose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (très très surpris, se laisse faire)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (prit d'un long frisson, participe)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (fait remonter un peu ses mains)

Tyki (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (rouge pivoine)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

Tyki (mordille son cou)

Lavi : ... Tyki...

Tyki (arrête, lève les yeux vers lui)

Lavi : ... ç-ça fait mal (passe une main sur son cou)

Tyki : désolé.

Lavi : Donc je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?

Tyki : rien...

Lavi : ah (baisse les yeux, déçu)

Tyki : ...

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (dort aussi)

La nuit passe

Tyki (se réveille)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : Zzz...

Tyki (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (fait passer sa main devant)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (vire au rouge)

Tyki : x) (le caresse)

Lavi : Hha...

Tyki (glisse sa main dans son caleçon)

Lavi (rouge, gémit faiblement)

Tyki (accentue ses caresses)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Tyki (se met à cheval sur lui, frotte leurs bassins, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (jouit dans un long gémissement)

Tyki (lui retire son caleçon, lèche son membre, avale la semence sur celui-ci)

Lavi (rougit fortement, soupire de plaisir)

Tyki (le prend en bouche)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (fait quelques vas-et-viens, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (plus le désir se fait présent, plus il écarte les jambes)

Tyki (introduit un doigt en lui, et le bouge lentement)

Lavi (crie longuement, s'accroche aux draps)

Lulubell (entre) : Tyki, le prince t'attend pour le petit déjeuné u_u

Tyki : * merde ! * J'arrive...

Lavi (tente de reprendre son souffle)

Tyki (délaisse Lavi, sort rejoindre les autres)

Lavi : ... (se rhabiller, tête basse)

Tyki (s'assoit à sa place, pas de bonne humeur)

Road : Et bah, Tyki, il t'arrive quoi ?

Devitt et Jasdero : ^^

Tyki (soupire) : rien...

Lulubell : u_u il semblerait qu'il ait mieux à faire.

Road : Quoi donc~?

Jasdero : son exorciste hi ?

Lulubell : oui

Les Jasdevi : XD

Road : Il veut même pas faire mes devoirs T.T

Compte : je t'aiderais moi ~

Road : Merci prince 8D

Tyki : -.-

Devitt : tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, c'est quand qu'on peut le buter ?

Jasdero : oui, buter ! Hihi~

Tyki : Il peut encore nous être utile.

Devitt : tu es sûr.

Tyki : il nous sert d'otage. Le disciple de Cross ne fera rien risquant de lui nuire.

Lulubell : Tyki, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en noé ?

Tyki : il faut une raison ? u.u

Lulubell : cela te va mieux.

Devitt (caresse les stigmates de Jasdero, ils frémissent de plaisir)

Tyki (repasse en mode noé)

Lulubell (sourit et caresse ses stigmates)

Tyki (écarte sa main)

Lulubell : je n'ai plus le droit de te soulager ?

Tyki : je n'en ai pas besoin.

Devitt : pourquoi ?

Tyki : je suis en interrogatoire ou quoi ? -.-

Devitt : ^^

Le petit dej passe.

Tyki (retourne voir Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde, puis reprend sa contemplation du vide)

Tyki (vient près de lui)

Lavi : …

Tyki : désolé d'être parti.

Lavi : hm.

Tyki (caresse son torse)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (serre sa main) : un problème ?

Lavi : hm...

Tyki : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... Je veux partir.

Tyki : on ne te laissera pas partir.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : vois le bon côté. Je m'occupe bien de toi. ^^

Lavi : super ^^'

Tyki : bref. Ne demande plus à partir, la réponse sera non à chaque fois.

Lavi : ok

Tyki (caresse doucement sa joue)

Lavi (sourit un peu)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (arrête à cause du manque de participation)

Lavi (cache son visage)

Tyki (croise les bras, attend)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Tyki (soupire, sort)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (va faire quelques parties de poker)

Lavi (s'ennuie)

Tyki (revient 3heures plus tard, un sac dans les mains [avec des fringues pour Lavi])

Lavi (est à la fenêtre et regarde dehors)

Tyki (se glisse derrière lui, l'enlace)

Lavi (sursaute)

Tyki : je t'ai manqué ? (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : un peu.

Tyki (sourit, embrasse encore sa gorge)

Lavi (frémit)

Tyki (caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi : Hh...

Tyki (glisse sa main dans son caleçon, prend son membre en main)

Lavi (penche la tête en arrière et la pose sur son épaule)

Tyki (fait quelques vas-et-viens) ça te plait ?

Lavi : oui~

Tyki (le caresse encore un peu et s'écarte) : déshabille-toi.

Lavi : ... (lui obéit)

Tyki (le pousse sur le lit, reprend la préparation qu'il n'avait pu achever quelques heures plus tôt)

Lavi (crie)

Tyki (bouge lentement ses doigts)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (le prépare longuement, puis retire ses doigts)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Tyki (baisse son pantalon et caleçon, lui écarte les jambes et le prend doucement)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Tyki (étouffe son cri par un baiser)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue, donne de petits coups de bassins)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui, crie de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (hurle à nouveau)

Tyki (accélère)

Lavi : ha~ Tyki !

Tyki (touche sa prostate à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (tremble, en extase)

Tyki (poursuit ses mouvements encore quelques minutes, puis se déverse en lui dans un râle de plaisir)

Lavi (retombe sur le lit, haletant)

Tyki (se retire, s'allonge à côté de lui, reprend son souffle)

Lavi : Hh... Hh...

Tyki (le regarde, sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Tyki (se repose un peu et se rhabille)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (lui tend le sac qu'il avait en venant) : je t'ai acheté des fringues.

Lavi : ah merci... (se redresse et prend le sac)

Tyki (s'assoit sur son fauteuil)

Lavi (regarde les vêtements)

Tyki (fume, le regarde)

Lavi (s'habille)

Tyki : c'est la bonne taille ?

Lavi : au poil ^^

Tyki (finit sa clope)

Lavi (s'assoit avec précaution)

Tyki : a plus tard. (sort)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (est avec les autres noés)

Lavi (s'ennuie ferme)

un akuma entre avec son repas

Lavi (mange)

Tyki (revient plus tard) : je vais m'absenter quelques jours.

Lavi : hm...

Tyki (prend son menton entre ses doigts) : tu vas survivre ?

Lavi : Je vais mourir d'ennui.

Tyki : je t'emmènerais bien, mais ça serai idiot que tu t'enfuis.

Lavi : c'est vrai.

Tyki (embrasse ses lèvres et s'en va)

Lavi (après quelques heures, sort de la chambre)

Lero (avance dans le couloir, poursuivit par Road, il cogne Lavi) _

Road (attrape Lero, se retrouve assise à cheval sur Lavi qui était tombé à cause de Lero)

Lavi : _

Lero (essaie de se barrer)

Road (regarde Lavi) : tu te balade ?

Lavi : ouais... Il y a pas une bibliothèque ici ?

Road : si... mais c'est ennuyeux les bibliothèques u_u

Lavi : elle est où ?

Road : ... x) tu m'aide pour mes devoirs et je te le dis.

Lavi (soupire et se casse)

Road : hey ! (le suit)

Lavi (trouve plus tard la biblio)

Road : je vais dire au prince que tu es méchant ! (s'en va)

Lavi (lit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

... ... ... Que dire ? ... ... ...

* * *

De son côté, Tyki cherche des exorcistes à tuer.

Lavi reste dans le sanctuaire des bouquins.

Tyki (rentre trois jours après son départ)

Lavi (lit toujours)

Tyki (passe à sa chambre, ne le voit pas, donc fait le tour du manoir, et le trouve à la bibliothèque)

Lavi (est plongé dans un bouquin)

Tyki : salut~

Lavi : ah bonjour

Tyki : ça va ?

Lavi : oui.

Tyki : -.- tu peux pas lever les yeux de ton bouquin quand je te parle ?

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : bon... tu as fait quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ?

Lavi : j'ai lu.

Tyki : c'est tout ?

Lavi : oui.

Tyki : hm... ça doit être chiant à force.

Lavi : non.

Tyki : u_u

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Retourne dans ta chambre.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce que je te le demande.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : aller. Vas-y, je t'y rejoins. (sort de la bibliothèque)

Lavi (retourne dans sa chambre)

Tyki (vient après avoir été parler au comte)

Lavi (est assis sur le lit)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : u_u

Tyki (vient devant lui, l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki (caresse ses cuisses)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (le déshabille et le mate)

Lavi : Ça va tranquille là ?

Tyki : moui~ x)

Lavi (soupire et s'allonge sur le lit)

Tyki (pose sa main au niveau de sa taille)

Lavi : ... Pervers.

Tyki : ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça. (caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi : tss

Tyki : ose dire que ça ne te plait pas. (effleure son entrejambe)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres)

Tyki (prend son membre en main)

Lavi : Hh

Tyki : laisse-moi entendre tes gémissements... (fait de lents mouvements)

Lavi : hm... Ha...

Tyki (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi : hmm

Tyki : à ton tour de me faire plaisir. (s'allonge près de lui)

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : aller~ x)

Lavi (hésitant, caresse son torse)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, sourit)

Lavi (continue)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (défait son pantalon)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse son membre)

Tyki : hh~

Lavi (accélère)

Tyki : aah~ hm... (se cambre)

Lavi (accentue la pression)

Tyki (gémit plus fort, l'oblige à le prendre en bouche)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Aller~ continue...

Lavi (continue avec sa main)

Tyki (maintient sa tête, se déverse entre ses lèvres) Hh...

Lavi (grimace)

Tyki (remonte son visage, l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (le regarde, sourit)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki : Tu te débrouille bien.

Lavi : j'avais pas le choix

Tyki : tss... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (rit doucement)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches, puis ses fesses)

Lavi : ... Encore ?

Tyki : ça te dérange ?

Lavi : laisse-moi un peu de repos.

Tyki (croise les bras) [bravo Lavi, tu as frustré monsieur papillon T^T]

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : -.-

Lavi (lèche sa gorge)

Tyki (frémit)

Lavi : x)

Tyki (le regarde, un sourire carnassier sur le visage) : tu veux jouer à ça ?

Lavi : Ça t'amuserai ?

Tyki : oui... (le plaque sur le lit, lui tient fermement les poignets)

Lavi : Hh

Tyki (dévore son cou)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Tyki (presse son entrejambe avec son genou)

Lavi : ah~ !

Tyki (accentue la pression, mord son cou)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Tyki (lèche le peu de sang qui s'écoule, fait descendre ses lèvres, taquine un téton)

Lavi (saisit sa nuque)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue sur la peau de Lavi)

Lavi (gémit faiblement son prénom)

Tyki (continue de faire migrer ses lèvres, lèche sa verge)

Lavi : han...

Tyki (le prend totalement en bouche, et fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de pur plaisir)

Tyki (accélère, puis stoppe ses mouvements quand il est à la limite de la jouissance, mordille son gland)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (suçote sa peau, puis le reprend en bouche et fait de rapides mouvements)

Lavi (ne tarde pas à jouir)

Tyki (avale tout, puis le prépare)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (le pénètre)

Lavi : aaah...

Tyki (commence directement à bouger en lui)

Lavi (se débat)

Tyki (le maintient plaqué sur le matelas, donne ses coups de rein ni trop doux ni trop violents)

Lavi : arrête... Ça fait mal...

Tyki (ralentit, mais n'arrête pas) : et si tu te détendais... hh...

Lavi : Hh (le regarde, les larmes au n'œil)

Tyki (l'embrasse langoureusement, relâche ses poignets, caresse ses cuisses)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (va plus profondément en lui, en douceur)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Tyki (exerce une pression de plus en plus forte contre son point G)

Lavi (hurle de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (accélère ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre)

Tyki (devient plus violent)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (jouit, se laisse tomber à côté)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, se repose)

Lavi (l'enlace un peu plus)

Tyki (le serre contre son torse)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : j'ai bien fait de t'épargner...

Lavi : hm ?

Tyki : tu es très divertissant... tu me plais.

Lavi : Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

Tyki : oui. ^^

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (touche ses stigmates)

Tyki (frémit de plaisir)

Lavi : ?

Tyki : continue~

Lavi (caresse lentement son front)

Tyki (frémit à nouveau, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (embrasse ses lèvres)

Tyki (surpris, participe doucement)

Lavi (continue ses caresses)

Tyki (y prend beaucoup de plaisir)

Lavi (frémit doucement lors d'une caresse)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ça va ?

Lavi : Je sais pas…

Tyki : comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Lavi : Je suis à la fois... Perdu... Et en extase...

Tyki : en extase ? mais on ne fait rien là.

Lavi : ^^""

Tyki : ê.è tu n'es pas malade au moins ? (caresse son front)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Tyki : ? tu as mal ?

Lavi (sourit) : non~

Tyki (arque un sourcil)

Lavi : ^^"

Tyki : tu as peut-être besoin de repos.

Lavi (se pelotonne contre lui)

Tyki (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (les recouvre d'une couverture et dort aussi)

Dans la nuit, Lavi se débat, gémissant

Tyki (se réveille) : =.= ... o.o Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? (le secoue)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Tyki : Lavi ! (essaie de la calmer)

Lavi (se débat encore)

Tyki : chut... calme-toi... (le berce)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Tyki (le berce encore, caresse son front)

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Tyki (s'écarte)

Le bruit a alerté les autres Noé.

Road : =.= qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Lavi (serre sa tête entre ses mains)

Le comte s'approche.

Lavi (tremble en sueur)

Le comte (l'observe) : un nouvel apôtre de Noé ^^

Tous : O_O

Lavi : qu-quoi ?

Comte : bienvenue dans la famille ~ (l)

Lavi : T.T

Tyki (revient près de lui, le regarde)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki (sourit)

Les noé se rassemblent autour de Lavi.

Devitt : on pourra pas le tuer

Jasdero : c'est pas juste.

Road : La famille s'agrandit ! 8D

Skin : est-ce qu'il aime les sucreries ? [XD]

Lavi : ouais...

Comte : Aller les enfants, laissez-le se reposer

Les noé sortent, Tyki reste.

Lavi (halète)

Tyki (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ça va aller...

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (reste à son chevet)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Tyki (le berce, prend soin de lui)

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre... et oui, cette fic est très courte par rapport à l'autre, enfin bref, le dernier chapitre ne sera là que Dimanche soir, car je ne suis pas là du week-end.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Après quelques jours.

Lavi se réveille contre Tyki.

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (caresse sa peau devenue grise) : comment tu te sens ?

Lavi : nauséeux...

Tyki : ça va passer. (caresse ses stigmates)

Lavi : Hh... Ah~ !

Tyki (glisse sa main sur sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : bientôt tu viendras avec moi tuer les exorcistes.

Lavi (perd son sourire)

Tyki : qu'y a-t-il ? tu es des nôtres à présent, les exorcistes sont nos ennemis.

Lavi: hm

Tyki (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Tyki (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (joue avec elle)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (s'écarte, l'aide à se relever) : les autres vont nous attendre.

Lavi : pardon ?

Tyki : C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Lavi : ah

Ils vont dans la salle à manger et s'assoient à leur place.

Comte : bonjour mes petits (l)

Lavi : u_u"

Tyki : bonjour prince. ^^

Road (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Des akumas servent le repas.

Skin : rah ! C'est pas sucré ! _# (massacre l'akuma)

Tyki : ^^" il ne changera jamais

Lavi : quel barbare...

Tyki : il ne jure que par le sucre.

Lavi : j'avais compris.

Comte : Votre attention ^^

Les noé se tournent vers lui.

Comte : nous allons bientôt lancer une attaque contre les exorcistes. ^^

Lavi : ...

Comte : Lavi~ tu vas nous être très utile. ^^

Lavi (cache son visage dans le cou de Tyki)

Comte : Tu vas mener les noé jusqu'au quartier général des exorcistes et tu les conduiras jusqu'au lieu où ils gardent les innocences.

Tyki (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... Non...

Comte : tu n'es plus dans leur camp ~

Lavi : ...

Tyki : à ton avis, ils te feront quoi quand ils verront que tu es devenu un noé ?

Lavi : Allen m'exorcisera ?

Tyki : u_u" ou ils te tueront…

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Si on détruit les innocences et le cœur, nous pourrons peut-être les épargner.

Lavi : hm

Comte : nous lancerons l'offensive dans 2 semaines. ^^

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Ils finissent leur repas et Tyki retourne avec Lavi dans sa chambre

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Tyki (le suit dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (se regarde dans le miroir)

Tyki (l'enlace par derrière, pose son menton sur son épaule)

Lavi : Je suis bizarre...

Tyki : en quoi ?

Lavi : ma nouvelle tête...

Tyki : tu es comme les autres descendants de noé...

Lavi : ce n'est pas moi

Tyki : mais bien sur que si.

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : maintenant que tu es un noé... nous pouvons être unis pour toujours~

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Tyki (embrasse tendrement son cou)

Lavi (se retourne et l'enlace)

Tyki (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi (étonné par un tel baiser, participe doucement)

Tyki (caresse sa nuque, titille sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Tyki (murmure un je t'aime entre deux baisers)

Lavi : ... C'est vrai ?

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (reste figé quelques secondes puis sourit aussi)

Tyki (le réembrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Tyki (fait de même, le pousse dans la cabine de douche)

Lavi (le presse contre lui)

Tyki (l'embrasse avec fougue)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Tyki (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Tyki (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : Tyki...

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : j'ai envie de toi

Tyki (l'embrasse encore, soulève une de ses jambes, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (entoure sa jambe à la taille de Tyki)

Tyki (le prépare)

Lavi : hin~

Tyki (le jugeant prêt, le hisse un peu puis le pénètre)

Lavi : hn !

Tyki (lui fait un suçon dans le cou) : tu es mien... (bouge lentement son bassin)

Lavi (resserre sa prise sur son cou, gémit)

Tyki (embrasse son cou à maintes reprises, accélère progressivement)

Lavi (griffe son dos de plaisir)

Tyki : hh ! (va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Tyki (vient en lui, se retire, essoufflé)

Lavi (en pleine extase)

Tyki (enfouit son visage dans son cou, hume son parfum)

Lavi (joue avec ses cheveux)

Tyki (sourire aux lèvres, caresse son torse)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime aussi...

Tyki (le serre contre lui, heureux)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, profite du contact)

Lavi (se lave)

Tyki (de même, et le mate)

Lavi (sourit)

Ils sortent, et se rhabillent.

Lavi (s'assoit sur le lit)

Tyki (vient près de lui, prend ses mains)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : Tu te sens capable d'affronter les exorcistes ?

Lavi : Je pense pas...

Tyki : il le faut pourtant.

Lavi : Je sais...

Tyki : conduis-nous aux innocences. Si nous trouvons le cœur, peut-être que le comte les épargnera.

Lavi : d'accord...

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse ses stigmates)

Tyki (frémit)

Lavi : ... On pourrait sortir ? Ce soir ?

Tyki : Si tu veux~ pour aller où ?

Lavi : euh ...

Tyki : u_u

Lavi : Je sais pas.

Tyki : Mmm... Un bal, ça te dit ?

Lavi : ouais mais je sais pas vraiment danser.

Tyki : c'est pas grave ^^ tu vas apprendre.

Lavi : ok...

Tyki (lui choisit des vêtements élégants)

Lavi les essaye

Tyki : ma-gni-fi-que ! ^^

Lavi : /

Tyki (l'embrasse) : cela te va à ravir ^^

Lavi : merci

Tyki : ^^ (s'habille aussi de façon distinguée, et ils vont au bal où de nombreuses personnes de la noblesse sont rassemblées)

Lavi : *.*

Tyki (prend son bras, ils vont au milieu des gens)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Prêt à danser ?

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : ^^

Les musiciens prennent place, et commencent une douce mélodie.

Tyki (enlace la taille de Lavi d'un bras, tient sa main de l'autre et mène la danse.

Lavi (le suit comme il peut mais n'est pas très doué)

Tyki (l'embrasse langoureusement dès que la dernière note retentit)

Lavi (participe avec amour)

Tyki (l'écarte de la foule) : tu t'es bien débrouillé ^^

Lavi : merci.

Tyki : Je te laisse te reposer et on y retourne. ^^

Lavi (embrasse sa mâchoire) : je reviens (va faire un tour aux toilettes)

Tyki (l'attend)

Lavi (se passe de l'eau sur le visage)

Tyki (patiente encore, regarde les autres danser)

Lavi (s'attarde un peu devant le miroir)

Tyki (le rejoint au bout de quelques minutes)

Lavi (lui saute au cou)

Tyki (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Je te trouvais long. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Lavi : désolé ^^' je me regardais.

Tyki : deviendrais-tu narcissique ?

Lavi : non je regardais mes stigmates.

Tyki (les lui caresse)

Lavi : Hh…

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (se cambre)

Tyki (sourit)

Lavi (abaisse son visage et fait glisser sa langue sur les stigmates de Tyki)

Tyki : Hmm~ j'aime...

Lavi (rit)

Tyki (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Tyki : je t'aime Lavi.

Lavi : moi aussi Tyki.

Tyki (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (le ramène dans la salle de bal) : me feras-tu l'honneur de cette danse ? ^^

Lavi : bien sur.

Tyki (l'enlace et commence à danser)

Lavi (suit ses pas)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

La soirée se déroule dans le calme. Ils rentrent tard le soir.

Lavi (s'affale sur le lit)

Tyki (s'allonge près de lui)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Tyki (fait de même et se couche)

Lavi (se met à cheval sur lui) : fatigué ?

Tyki (sourit) : un peu... mais je suis sur que tu peux arranger ça.

Lavi (sourit et caresse son torse)

Tyki (ferme les yeux, profite du contact)

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki (l'attire à lui, l'embrasse, caresse le bas de son dos)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir)

Tyki (enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Lavi)

Lavi (se frotte contre lui)

Tyki (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (dévore son cou)

Tyki (griffe son dos)

Lavi : ^^

Tyki (fait basculer Lavi sur le côté et se place au dessus de lui, colle son érection à son intimité)

Lavi : Tyki~

Tyki (le pénètre doucement, caresse ses stigmates)

Lavi : han~

Tyki (lui sourit tendrement, entame de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Tyki (va plus vite au fil du temps, embrasse son épaule, son cou, ma mâchoire)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (lui écarte un peu plus les jambes, va plus vite et plus loin)

Lavi (hurle très fort)

Tyki (lui procure beaucoup de plaisir, jouit après de longues minutes)

Lavi (tombe, épuisé)

Tyki (s'affale contre lui, haletant)

Tyki (se blottit contre lui, s'endort)

Lavi (s'endort)

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le dernier chapitre ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les Noé et les akumas s'étaient rassemblés.

Tyki : tu es prêt Lavi ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki (caresse sa joue) : ça va bien se passer. Tu nous emmène dans la salle où ils conservent les innocences, on se charge du reste, d'accord ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki : Fais disparaitre tes stigmates. Si ça se passe mal, tu pourras faire croire que nous t'avons gardé comme otage. Allen ne nous attaquera pas si tu es en danger, non ?

Lavi : hm... (devient blanc)

Tyki (lui sourit et l'embrasse) : allons-y.

Road : je vais revoir Allen *o*

Lavi : ^^

Ils suivirent Lavi dans le souterrain de la Congrégation, et s'introduisirent dans la citadelle. Vu l'heure tardive, presque toutes les personnes présentes au QG devaient dormir.

Lavi les emmène donc dans la salle à innocences.

Hevlaska, les remarque, et alerte les exorcistes.

Comte : Allez-y mes magnifiques petits akumas. (l) détruisez les innocences !

Lavi (reste en retrait)

Des akuma restent avec lui pour simuler de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, les premières innocences sont détruites et les exorcistes arrivent dans la salle.

Kanda est le premier sur place, la deuxième illusion activée. Il détruit les akumas les uns après les autres, se rendant vers les innocences pour les protéger.

Lavi : Yû ^^

Yû : ? * Lavi ?* (balaye rapidement la salle du regard, l'aperçoit entouré d'akuma)

Lavi (lui fait coucou)

Yû : * qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? * (continue de tuer des akumas)

Allen, Marie, Krory, Lenalee et les autres arrivent pour prêter main forte à Kanda.

Allen : Lavi ! (se précipite vers lui pour détruire les akuma)

Tyki (apparait derrière Lavi) : bonjour, shōnen.

Allen : O.O

Lavi : ^^"

Allen : Tyki... Libère-le !

Tyki : pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Allen : tu es un lâche ! il ne peut pas se défendre !

Road : Allen ! ! ! (l) (lui saute dessus)

Lavi (lève un doux regard vers Tyki)

Allen (se détache de Road, l'attaque)

Tyki (passe un bras autour de la taille de Lavi)

Lavi : hey mais je veux pas servir de bouclier "

Tyki : Il y a les akuma pour nous couvrir.

Les exorcistes défendent comme ils peuvent les innocences, le comte transforme Lero en épée et attaque Allen.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : je te laisse. Je vais les aider. (embrasse sa joue et va attaquer Yû)

Lavi (s'adosse sur le mur et attend)

Le combat fait rage durant des heures, Miranda, épuisée, ne parvient plus à guérir les blessures de ses amis. Le nombre d'innocences détruites ne cesse de croitre.

Allen, usé par son combat contre le comte tombe à genoux, Road en profite pour le priver de son arme.

Lavi vient près d'Allen.

Allen : Lavi, enfuis-toi !

Lavi : ...

Allen : Lavi, va-t-en ! (fait revenir son épée)

Road (manque de tomber)

Lavi : Je ne peux pas.

Allen : Si tu peux ! (se lance à nouveau à l'attaque contre le comte)

Lenalee (arrive près de lui avec ses dark boots, le prend dans ses bras et saute)

Lavi (se transforme en noé)

Lenalee : O.O L-Lavi ?

Lavi (la plaque au sol)

Lenalee (gémit) : M-mais qu'est-ce que/

Lavi (prend son innocence)

Lenalee : Non, Lavi !

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (lutte à force égale contre Kanda, manque de se faire décapiter)

Lavi : O.O (détruit sans faire exprès l'innocence de Lenalee)

Les innocences se détruisirent toutes au même moment, laissant les exorcistes à la merci des akumas. Luttant malgré tout pour l'honneur, tous les exorcistes se retrouvèrent à genoux, encerclés par les akumas, tous les Noé devant eux. Kanda regarde Lavi avec mépris.

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen : Lavi...

Yû : comment as-tu osé nous trahir baka usagi ?

Lavi : Je n'ai pas le choix...

Tyki (l'enlace) : Grâce à toi nous avons gagné~

Yû et quelques autres exorcistes écument de rage, d'autres sont trop choqués de savoir que Lavi est un noé.

Lavi : Tyki...

Tyki (le regarde, souriant)

Lavi : ... Épargne-les... S'il te plait.

Tyki : demande au prince. Je ne décide rien moi.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou) : mais pourquoi il écouterait un novice comme moi ?

Tyki : Tu as détruit le cœur, c'est à toi que nous devons la victoire.

Lavi (va voir le comte)

Comte : ^^ mes mignons petits akumas vont enfin pouvoir se développer sans contrainte (l)

Lavi : est-ce que vous pourriez... Épargner mes anciens amis, s'il vous plait ?

Comte : épargner les exorcistes ? Pourquoi faire ?

Lavi : ils sont sans défense maintenant.

Comte : Ils ont détruit plein de mes adorables petits akumas T^T

Tyki : Prince. Lavi a détruit le cœur, ça serait une façon de le remercier que d'accéder à sa requête.

Comte : Bon, d'accord. T^T

Lavi (sourit et saute au cou de Tyki)

Tyki (le serre dans ses bras)

Road (câline Allen) ^^

Lavi (caresse doucement ses stigmates)

Tyki (frémit de plaisir)

Les (ex-)exorcistes les regardent.

Lavi (descend sur le bout de son nez)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec tendresse)

Road (sautille partout) : on rentre ? Je suis pressé de montrer ma chambre à Allen-chan~

Tyki : x)

Lavi (prend la main de Tyki)

Ils rentrent. Road emmène Allen à sa chambre.

Lavi saute sur Yû.

Yû : Lâche-moi baka usagi !

Lavi : aller viens ^^

Yû : plutôt crever que de te suivre, sale traitre !

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Obéit sans faire d'histoire, tu n'es plus en mesure de te défendre.

Yû : on parie ? Un combat au corps à corps sans que tu utilise tes pouvoirs pourrait nous permettre de le vérifier.

Lavi : arrêtez.

Yû : tch' !

Tyki : Je vous laisse discuter. (s'en va)

Lavi : ... Yû je...

Yû : si tu cherche des excuses valables, bon courage.

Lavi : Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir comme ça.

Yû : tss... et tu n'as pas choisi de leur dire comment entrer dans la tour non plus ?

Lavi : hm

Yû : ...

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : Pourquoi tu as demandé à ce qu'on soit épargné ?

Lavi : vous êtes mes amis

Yû : Non, je ne crois pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu nous as trahi pour t'allié aux Noé, nous ne sommes plus tes amis.

Lavi : ... Tais-toi...

Yû : Si je pouvais je te tuerai sans hésitation.

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde, toujours avec haine)

Lavi (recule)

Yû : Tu es pitoyable. Tu t'es entiché d'un Noé qui a tué nombre des nôtres.

Lavi : m-mais...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : Si tu veux te racheter, élimine-le.

Lavi : Ça va pas non.

Yû : c'est lui ou moi.

Lavi : il n'y a pas de choix possible, mes sentiments pour vous ne sont pas les mêmes.

Yû : Alors vas-y. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Lavi (le gifle et s'en va)

Yû : tch'...

Tyki (glandouille dans sa chambre)

Lavi (vient se réfugier dans ses bras)

Tyki : ça va ?

Lavi (se mord la lèvre, cache son visage)

Tyki : Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : hm... (pleure silencieusement dans son cou)

Tyki (dévoile son visage, essuie ses larmes) dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... Yû me déteste...

Tyki : ce n'est que ça.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : pourquoi cela t'attriste ?

Lavi : mais parce que... C'était mon ami...

Tyki : peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de digérer la défaite.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (embrasse son front)

Lavi (lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui)

Tyki : je t'aime

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi (caresse sa mâchoire)

Tyki (le serre contre lui) : repose-toi.

Lavi : prends-moi d'abord...

Tyki (sourit) avec plaisir~ (le déshabille en le caressant)

Lavi (soupire sensuellement contre son cou)

Tyki (caresse sa verge)

Lavi : Tyki~

Tyki (se dévêtit, le prépare)

Lavi (s'installe confortablement sur le lit)

Tyki (le prend en douceur)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Tyki (ondule doucement)

Lavi (mordille son cou)

Tyki : hh... (accélère)

Lavi (crie haut et fort)

Tyki (heurte sa prostate)

Lavi (griffe son dos un couinement)

Tyki (jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Tyki (se retire, se couche à côté)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Tyki (caresse ses stigmates)

Lavi : ah~

Tyki (le prend dans ses bras, le berce)

Lavi (hume son parfum)

Tyki (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Tyki (s'endort)

Lavi (dodote aussi)

**FIN**

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
